Separados para ser unidos nuevamente
by ALC-Neechan
Summary: Antes eran una gran familia normal, pero tras separarse y olvidarse se darán cuenta que los necesitan, no solo su familia, sino todo el reino. ¿Pueden juntar todos sus caminos para convertirse en una sola familia? ¿Alcanzar una alianza entre dos reinos? Una familia que alcanzara la unión y la victoria.


;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;** Antes de y la tragedia**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-** Gritó Gilbert mientras corría junto con sus dos hermanas mellizas a cada lado de él.

**-¿Qué quieren hijos?- **Dijo ella calmadamente, viendo a los tres hijos detenerse frente ella recargándose en sus rodillas para respirar.

**-Queremos…Queremos…-** Dijo Julchen entrecortadamente por el haber corrido.

**-Mamá… ¡El grandioso yo y sus dos hermanas queremos ir a…! –**Gilbert fue interrumpido por su otra hermana, Trisha.

**-Queremos pedirte permiso para salir a jugar al valle, mamá-** Dijo tranquilamente Trisha.

Su madre los veía con cariño. **-Tres hijos en un parto, fue una misión difícil, muchas habrían muerto en el intento. Tres…– **Susurro su madre. Los tres la miraron confundidos levantando una ceja.

A el mayor, Gilbert, le había enseñado a cuidar de sus hermanas, casi siempre tenía un parecido con Julchen, siempre sonreían y decían que eran los mejores de la tierra, parecía que eran más traviesos y activos que Trisha. Y cualquiera que viera a Trisha creería que era más ordenada e incluso más estratégica.

Si su madre hubiera querido diferenciar a los tres niños que se autoproclamaban "Los Grandiosos Prusianos" –Nombre que decidieron apenas podían pensar con claridad-, sería en su diferencia de minutos en los que nacieron y en su género. Gilbert siempre daba la primera idea, si no es que le interrumpía Julchen, y Trisha siempre se metía interrumpiéndolos, siendo un poco más ordenada.

**-Solo no se alejen demasiado o si no ya saben que les espera-** Advirtio su madre mientras le sonreía a sus hijos.

**-¡Gracias mamá!-** Gritaron los tres al unísono mientras Julchen y Trisha abrazaban a su cuidadora.

**-Solo no griten, Ludwig y Louise están durmiendo-** Ambas la dejaron de abrazar y miraron a los dos mellizos con ternura. Después de unos tres segundos, Julchen se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que su hermano, mientras que Trisha se acercaba a Ludwig y a Luise para acariciarlos y abrazarlos, antes de seguir a sus hermanos.

**-Mamá… ¿Gilbert, Julchen y Trisha volvieron a irse a jugar?-** Pregunto Ludwig tallándose los ojos adormilado.

**-Si, pero no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir- **Aloisa (la madre) se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Ludwig se volvió a acostar abrazando a su melliza mientras ella se acurrucaba en él.

A diferencia de los otros tres, Aloisa no sabia como era que su pequeño Ludwig y Louise siempre sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando, era muy extraño pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que esa habilidad de los susodichos le estorbara. _Una ventaja es que esos dos son muy dormilones, de seguro cuando llegue la hora estarán adormilados hasta que sientan dolor, no tendré problemas. _Con ese pensamiento Aloisa se calmo.

**-Bien, voy a entrar.-**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;En aproximadamente una hora después se abrió la puerta y entraron dos hombres vestidos en ropas finas, uno fue a abrasarla y le dio un beso: ¡**Adivina quien me acompaño! **–Ludwig se asomo por la ventana.

**-¡JOHANES!- **Su esposa se separo de él y abrazo al individuo.

**-¿Dónde se están los niños?- **pregunto 'Johanes el desconocido' secamente.

**- Suenas como niñera.- **Río Erwin, el padre.

**-Julchen Trisha y Gilbert me pidieron que si podían ir al valle y Ludwig y Louise están durmiendo afuera.- **Contesto obediente Aloisa.

**-¿Tú crees que ya podemos dejar de vigilarlos todo el tiempo?- **Pregunto Erwin.

**-Sí, ya podemos, Erwin.-** Respondió la madre.

**-Apenas tienen cinco años, mi amor. Puede que vayan a desobedecerte y salir de mis terrenos, no queremos problemas.- **Dijo Erwin.

**-Ellos son más inteligentes que los otros niños, tienen muchas habilidades, después de todo, ya sabes quienes son sus padres.-** Ludwig pudo notar como 'Johanes el desconocido' bajo el volumen de su voz.

**-Siento que ha pasado mucho desde que ayudo Aloisa en la enfermería.- **Su padre dijo.

**-Pero con ellos aquí tenía que vigilarlos, es su misión hasta ahora.- **El desconocido hablaba sin preocupación alguna **–Si alguien más los ve, sabrán que son los hijos de Beilschmidt y nos mataran.**

**-Esa idea de unificación Prusia-Alemania nunca me gusto, no me gusta como piensa ese tipo, me alegro de que hubiéramos cumplido nuestra misión, ahora Fritz no podrá hacer nada.-**

**-Cariño estas divagando mu…-** Escuchó a su padre.

**-Y después de eso quisieron tener otro hijo y salieron dos mellizos. Dos mellizos que curarían su lastimado corazón y me quitaría el placer de verlos llorando, destrozados.-**

Erwin entro en pánico y gritó **– ¡Guarda la compostura! ¿Que pasaría si uno de los niños te escucha?-** Ludwig se tapo los oídos y Trisha se despertó haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

**-De todas maneras quiero que ya la hora, cariño. No quiero llegar a encariñarme con ellos.-** Aloisa lo decía con tanta naturalidad.

**-De eso puedes estar segura, hablaremos de eso en la cena**. – Dijo 'Johanes el desconocido'.

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Solo diré que ellos, ya no nos son útiles.-**

**-¡Wiii! ¡Que emoción! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Iré por ellos! ¡No, mejor preparare los instrumentos!**

**-Espera a que terminemos de comer, no quiero que la comida tenga sabor a sangre.-**

Después de un rato en el que el Erwin se había quedado callado, finalmente habló dando la respuesta final: **-Tenemos hambre, querida.-**

**-Bien, haré de cenar lo más pronto que pueda**- Decía su madre corriendo hacia la cocina mientras los otros dos iban caminando cómodamente hacia la cocina.

Ludwig se volteo con Louise y pensó –_Baja_ –Ayudo a su hermana que aun escuchando toda la conversación estaba medio dormida -_Te tendré que llevar corriendo si quieres alcanzarlos, estas advertida- _ Ludwig iba arrastrando a su hermana por el camino mientras corría hacia el valle. _–Aunque no se exactamente donde están.-_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Julchen tomo una, dos, tres piedras y empezó a arrojárselas a Trisha.

Ella empezó a correr esquivando las piedras.

**-¡Ayy!- **Gritó Trisha cuando le cayo una piedra en el brazo.

**- ¡Tiro directo! ¡Le di! – **Tomó más piedras.

**-¡Julchen! ¡Respeta a Trisha!- **

**-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Me quiere matar!- **Trataba de subir un árbol con la sangre saliendo con más presión debido al esfuerzo.

**-¡No escaparas! – **Julchen tiro una piedra hacia el tronco donde se escondía Trisha, espantando a una pajarita que cuidaba su nido, que fue directo hasta Julchen picoteándola con odio.

**- ¡Ouch! ¡Me duele! – **Se cubría con los brazos.

**-¡Gracias karma!- **Trisha levanto el brazo lastimado,con la otra mano haciendo presión sobre su herida.

Gilbert subió el árbol a una velocidad increíble atendiendo la herida de Trisha.

**-Duele…-**

**-Ya, listo- **Apretó el pedazo de ropa que le había atado. Julchen se subió al árbol a ver a Trisha apenas le dio un golpe a la pajarita tirándola al piso.

– **¡Que lindos huevos! –**Gritó Julchen.

**-¿Donde? **– Pregunto Gilbert empezándose a emocionar.

**-¡Alli!- **Señalo Julchen.

**- Por culpa de Julchen ya no podrán vivir como pájaros normales. ¡Julchen mata madres!- **Todos se bajaron del árbol cuidando que no se le vaya a caer el nido a Gil.

**- ¡Los tres serán unos hermosos cachorros cuando crezcan! ¡No puedo esperar! ¿Puedo quedarme con uno?**

**-No son cachorros Juli, los cachorros son perros.- **Trisha estaba más calmada debido al dolor en la herida al bajar.

**-¡No insultes a mis bebes!**

**-Estoy pensando en que Trisha y yo nos podemos quedar con uno cada uno, pero de Julchen no estoy seguro.- **Dijo pensativo Gil.

**-¡Yay!- **Trisha se emociono tomando uno.

**-Owww, pero Gil, no se vale. ¡Prometo que no lo mataré!**

**-Tomare este.- **Gilbert que estaba ignorándola **–El que está más lejos, porque es inalcanzable como yo.**

**-¡Puedo curar a la madre! ¡Por favor! ¡Trisha esta manchando el huevo de sangre.**

**- Un momento ¿Y la madre?- **Pregunto Gil, haciendo que Julchen le echara un ojo al piso y que Trisha subiera la vista.

**-Ups…-** Susurro Julchen tratando que nadie la escuchara **–bueno, la madre no importa, nosotros somos como los padres.-**

**- Julchen, ¿puedes venir?- ** Gil se puso unos metros más atrás.

**- No gracias, aquí estoy más cómoda- **

**- ¿Mataste al ave? – **Trató de ser directo.

**- No… ¿Por qué mataría algo tan hermoso?**

**-Porque te estaba atacando, ahora hazme el favor de venir.- **

**-Pero me vas a deber una, ósea el huevo.**

Trisha empujo a Julchen, viendo a la pajarita madre aplastada.

**-Aquí esta.**

Gilbert se acerco para verla sentándose en el pasto cogiendo a la pajarita madre aplastada. Julchen se levanto y tomo el último huevo -**¡Este es mío!**

**-Mataste a la madre.-** Dijo Gilbert con simpleza.

**-¡Ella me ataco primero!**

**-No se a que me recuerda.- **Siguió Gilbert.

**-¿Entonces yo también te puedo matar? Tu me atacaste primero… - **Dijo Trisha tomando la navaja de Gilbert, acercándose hacia Julchen.

**-Kesesesese, no pelen – **Gilbert imitaba la voz de su madre.**-pelear es malo y violento.- **Gilbert estaba tan emocionado, que apenas podía ni contener la risa.** –Kesesesese.**

**-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Me ahogo!- ** Todos voltearon hacia donde venia el grito.

**-¿E-esa fue Louise?- **Preguntó Julchen.

**-No seas tonta, ella se quedo en la casa durmiendo.- **Dijo Gilbert cambiando de emocionado a nervioso.

**-¡Al menos no me lo dejare crecer hasta que se me pase el trauma!- **

**-Al parecer esta bien, sea Louise o no- **Trisha se volteo desinteresadamente **-¿y como les vamos a llamar?**

**-Bueno…-** Gil se detuvo al ver que el huevo se estaba abriendo.

**-¡Hermoso! – **Julchen juntaba sus manos hechas puños sobre su pecho.

**-Un momento… que raro que hayamos tomado los huevos justo cuando iban a nacer.- **Trisha pensaba mientras se secaba sus manos con sangre en la ropa.

**-El destino me ama. Aunque todo me ama, ya me acostumbre.- **Julchen no estaba tan preocupada pero su hermana le había quitado la emoción.

**-¿Quién es awesome? ¿Quién es awesome? ¡Tú! –**

**-Pio pio-**

**-Eres awesome y lindo, te llamare… Gil… bird… ¡Eso es! ¡Bienvenido al mundo Gilbird!**

**-¡La nuestras también están naciendo! – **Trisha estaba más que emocionada.

**-¡AWESOME! A ti te llamare Julbird-**

**-¡Y a ti pequeño te llamare..! – **De vez en cuando Trisha se frustra cuando su hermana la interrumpe y esta… no es una de esas.

**-¡TRISTARD! –** Interrumpió Julchen.

**-¿Y porque Tristard? Aunque se escucha bonito…**

**-¡Es de Trisha y bastard! Kesesesesese-**

**-¡Gil dile algo a Julchen!- **Trisha se volteo a ver a Gil que se empezó a reir a carcajadas **-¡Gil!**

La siguiente escena se trata de una pelea entre mujeres, pero por lo que Gil pudo ver, solo cayo en cuenta de que las peleas entre chicas no eran nada sensuales como lo dicen sus compañeros, sino que eran chistosas a no más dar.

**-¡Kesesesesesese! – **Gilbert se volvió a emocionar pero esta vez tenía ganas de moverse y empezar a golpear de pura adrenalina, pero las risas y promesas se turnaban para no dejarlo hacerlo. **-¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

**-¡Kesesesesese! – **Se reía al ver la cara de Julchen llena miedo tratando de esquivar los cuchillazos que le estaba dando con la navaja de su hermano, hasta que casi le da en la cara que Gil se trata de tranquilizar para detenerla, pero al no poder solo se le tira a Trisha encima.

**-Ya… Kesesesese…. Ya pa… Kesesesese… ¡Paren!**

**-Tsk, pero no te vuelvas a meter con Tribird.-**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ludwig se canso de tener que arrastrar a su hermana, así que se dirigió al lago más cercano de los cuatro que estaban dentro del terreno de su padre.

**-¡Waaaa! –**Dijo de asombro, pero termino en un bostezo. -**¡No sabia que había un la…! – **Ludwig la tiro dentro del lago. **-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Me ahogo!-**

Ludwig se metió al lago hasta la cintura y la tomo del cabello, jalándola con él.

Ya fuera del lago Louise lo miro con molestia y juró **–Juro que no volveré a tener el cabello largo, me lo cortaré tan solo pueda.-**

**-No vas a poder, se cuanto aprecias tu cabello.**

**-¡Al menos no me lo dejare crecer hasta que se me pase el trauma! – **Cruzo los brazos. Empezaron a correr a toda velocidad, aprovechando el viento para secarse.

–**Como sea, ¡¿Dónde rayos se metieron esos tres?! – **Louise ya no tenía paciencia.

…

**-¡Kesesesesesese! …¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

**-¡Kesesesesese!**

Se escucho a lo lejos. Ambos se detuvieron.

**-Lud, ¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo o fue mi imaginación?**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**-Yo seré un…-** Empezaba Gilbert después de pensarlo.

**-¡Tu serás el Rey!-** Gritaron Julchen y Trisha.

**-¡Porque eres el hermano mas awesome del planeta!-** Gritó Julchen.

**-¡El mejor!-**

– **¿Y ustedes qué quieren ser?-** Les pregunto Gilbert.

– **¡Yo quiero ser una pirata!–** Gritó Julchen levantando el palo o su "espada" moviendo su cabello plateado que apenas le llegaba hasta abajo de los hombros dramáticamente.

– **¿Y tu que quieres ser, Trisha? – ** Preguntó fijándose ahora en ella.

– **Yo quiero ser la caballera que los vence a todos– **Trisha empezó a hacer poses con espada sonriendo – **Yo si soy fina–** Agrego viendo a su hermana.

Julchen se volvió a su hermana con intención de responderle algo grosero. Gilbert noto esto y sin importarle, gritó – **¡El grandioso yo las vencerá! **– Empezando a atacar.

Después de unos minutos de atacar, se escucharon unos pasos que corrían hacia aquella dirección, lo ignoraron, ya que ese valle estaba en los terrenos de su padre y tenía mucha seguridad.

**-¡Gilbert, Trisha, Julchen!–** Gritaba Louise.

Gilbert corrió y tomo a Ludwig en brazos. Julchen y Trisha tomaron a Louise de las manitas y empezaron a balancearla.

– **¿No estaban dormidos? Si mami y papi se enteran que no están estarán preocupados y los pueden castigar– ** Le dijo Gilbert a Ludwig.

**-¿Me pueden cortar el cabello?- **Se escuchó a Louise preguntarles a sus hermanas.

– **Pero queríamos venir a jugar con ustedes, prometo que cuando terminemos, Louise y yo volvemos a la casa– ** Le contestó Ludwig a su hermano. Gilbert solo le beso la mejilla y le sonrió. – **¿Gil, te puedo contar algo en privado? Es sobre mamá y papá.- **

**-¡Claro!- **Afirmo Julchen a la petición de su hermanita.

**-Neee fijate que esta prohibido.- **Contestó Gilbert a Lud.

**-Yo te lo corto, ella te terminara cortando la cabeza- **Interrumpía Trisha a Julchen.

Ludwig sonrió y empezó a decirle –**Bueno, desde hace poco tiempo Louise y yo hemos estado pensando en, bueno, que Aloisa y Edwin…**

**-¡Hey! Solo mira.- **Gritó Julchen.

Los dos se alejaron más para no escuchar a sus hermanas.

**-¿Desde cuando les dices a mamá y papá por su nombre? Bueno no importa, cuéntame.**

**-Bueno esos tipos no nos quieren, Gil, todo es una farsa.-**

**-No digas eso Lud. Ellos nos aman, no te sientas opacado por mi grandiosa persona.-**

**-No es eso, ellos están planeando matarnos, llevo tiempo investigándolos. Louise y yo pensamos en matarlos primero, pero… es que… no se que hacer… **

Louise de vez en cuando veía a su hermano, y se preguntaba de qué estarían hablando tan entretenidamente. Y el porque Gilbert tenia su cara de pensar.

Se quedaron callados, Gilbert no dejaba de procesar lo que su hermanito menor le había dicho. Ludwig en cambio comenzó a observar el valle, un valle con muchos arboles, mas que los que cercaban los caminos por donde de vez en cuando pasaba un carruaje con caballos, era un valle lindo que tenia grandes arboles a la orilla de la propiedad, tenia una cueva que estaba escondida en un gran árbol que Gilbert había hecho y Ludwig solo la agrandado.

– ¿En qué piensas Luddy? –

–_En que conozco el valle perfectamente gracias a Gil. – _Le respondió a su melliza en forma de pensamiento.

– ¿Cuándo? Si yo he estado toda mi vida a lado de ti… ¡Cuéntame!

– _Bueno, él tenía unos cuatro, yo apenas tenia un año y algo. En las noches Gilbert siempre salía a caminar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero una noche que se durmió conmigo, sentí que se levanto, lo vi escaparse saltando de su ventana con una capa oscura puesta y aunque tuviera miedo de salir de casa lo seguí. Como a mitad del camino se escucho el soplar del viento, me asuste y el me vio, me sonrió y me preguntó por qué estaba allí y luego me paseo para conocer el valle. Fue hermoso, nunca lo olvidar ¿Y tu que? –_

_-Trisha dice que Julchen corta muy bien el cabello y ahora se lo esta cortando ella._

_-Bien, así las podremos diferenciar mientras duermen y no solo por la actitud.-_

–**Claro que pueden jugar –** Dijo Julchen sacando a Ludwig y a Louise de sus pensamientos.

Trisha la miró y le dijo **–Se pueden lastimar. –**

– **¿Porque siempre dices lo mismo? –** Preguntó Julchen.

**-¿Sera porque se pueden lastimar? -** Le contesto Trisha con obviedad. **–Aparte, siempre que tú juegas sale alguien lastimado.-**

**-No importa, podemos resistirlo-** Dijo Louise con entusiasmo.

Ludwig se bajo de los brazos de su hermano y Louise se separó de sus hermanas, se miraron y buscaron un palo, Gilbert que los miraba sonriendo: **-Nunca pude entender como ellos siempre adivinan las cosas, nunca tienen que hablarse entre si-** Dijo pensativo.

Louise volteo hacia Gilbert **–Es porque, no sé cómo, pero puedo escuchar a Luddy en mi cabeza, así que no hay necesidad de hablar, yo creí que ustedes también podían- **Explicó Louise mientras Ludwig le pasaba un palo a ella.** -Como ustedes que pueden unirse a Gilbert, Luddy y yo también podemos, así que supongo que también pueden hablarse por la mente, solo que no saben como.**

**-Y bien ¿No íbamos a jugar?-** Dijo Julchen. Todos empezaron a jugar durante unas pocas horas, hasta que, como dijo Trisha, Julchen le pego a Ludwig en la cara.

**-¡Auch!-** Grito Ludwig.

**-¿Estas bien?- **Gilbert en seguida dejo de jugar para atender a su hermano. Le puso una mano en el pecho y lo recostó sobre el césped.

Trisha se inclino junto con Gilbert al lado de Ludwig, le tomo la carita y vio la marca roja del palo. Se volvió hacia Julchen y le dijo: **-Tenía razón.-**

**-¿Te duele mucho?-** Gilbert miró a Julchen feo.

-**No seas exagerado Gil, solo le pegue con una vara-** Julchen se acercaba a Gilbert que revisaba si tenia calentura.

A medida que Julchen se acercaba, Ludwig se hacia para atrás, la verdad siempre le tuvo un poco de miedo a Julchen ya que siempre que se le acercaba lo lastimaba, muchas veces lo resistía, pero no sabia si su hermana mayor quería lastimarlo o algo por el estilo porque cada cinco minutos le pegaba y entre más se quedaba, más fuertes eran los golpes.

**-No te preocupes Ludwig-** Trisha abrazo a su hermano protectoramente –**Ella ya no te hará daño, o eso le conviene.-**

**-¡Hey! Yo...Yo…-**

**-Julchen, quiero hablar contigo un momento.-** Dijo Gilbert sorpresivamente con un toque de seriedad.

Julchen suspiro **–Esta bien.-**

Se alejaron unos cinco metros, Louise los veía hablar, parecían como un padre regañando a su hija, también veía como Trisha consolaba a Ludwig. Se bajo a consolar a su hermano y pensó –_Hermano, no hay necesidad de llorar, los hombres fuertes no lloran, sino que nos protegen_- Ludwig intento calmarse. Trisha estaba totalmente perdida, no sabía que le había dicho Louise a Ludwig y solo se quedó callada.

Se dejaron de escuchar la voz de sus hermanos, todos vieron a Gilbert y a Julchen- con cara de puchero y brazos cruzados- acercándose. Se hincaron también en el césped, Gilbert le dio un codazo a Julchen y ella dijo –**Perdóname Lud, porque al parecer siempre te lastimo por accidente, bueno, también a Louise, pero a ella la lastimo menos no se porque, y…-** Julchen explicaba nerviosa.

**-Esta es una promesa que me hizo prometer Aloisa cuando pase a pensar a un nivel más awesome, "Prometo intentar proteger a mis hermanos y enseñarles el camino correcto, amarlos y cuidarlos".-** Recordó Gilbert con nostalgia suspirando. –Eso me hace tener que cuidarlos.-

**-Gil-** Ludwig le tiraba de la camisa para que lo escuchara **– ya me aburrí.-**

**-¡Mira! ¡Que lindo conejito!- **Gritaron Louise y Julchen antes de ir corriendo tras la liebre.

**-¡Louise!-** Gritó el pequeño Ludwig corriendo tras ellas junto a Trisha tratando de alcanzarlos.

**-¡H-hey!- **Gilbert apenas iba reaccionando los siguió.

Los cinco hermanos llegaron cansadas hasta las orillas de los terrenos de su padre viendo que el pobre conejo se había ido entre los arboles, Julchen y Louise iban a quejarse sobre la libertad del conejo cuando les interrumpió la voz de uno de los guardias.

**-Por ultima vez, te digo que no. La silla no te esta viendo, ¡Ni siquiera tiene vida!-**

**-Oye…-**

**-¿Ahora qué o porque esa pregunta tan seria?-**

**-¿Tú crees que los Beilschmidt algún día quieran salir de estos terrenos?-**

**- Aun no tienen ni 8 años, no estés pensando en eso.-** Gilbert estaba junto a Julchen tapándole la boca con una mano para que esta no hiciera ninguna estupidez para que los guardias se enteraran que estaban allí, así que solo fue retrocediendo junto a sus hermanos hasta llegar a un punto donde no los escucharan.

**-Somos Beilschmidt, se me olvido mencionar.- **Dijo Ludwig, siendo vilmente ignorado.

**- Gil, tu que sabes más cosas sobre nosotros ¿Nuestro apellido es Beilschmidt?- **Preguntó Trisha.

**-Creo…-**

**- Yo digo que suena bien.-** Después de ese comentario de Julchen, todos voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo, cada vez decía cosas más estúpidas.

**-No importa que bien suene, es un apellido y si no es nuestro entonces no me importa.- **Dijo Louise.

**-Yo apoyo a Julchen, suena… ¿bonito?- **Trisha apoyaba a su hermana. **–Aparte, cuando papá estaba hablando con mamá escuchamos que el apellido comenzaba con B, hay mucha posibilidad que sea el nuestro.**

**-Existen muchos apellidos que empiezan con B.-** Louise

**-Nuestro apellido es Beilschmidt** - Gilbert escuchó el comentario del único hermano menor. **–Me alegra que les guste.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**-¡Gilbert! ¡Julchen! ¡Trisha! ¡Necesito que vengan a la casa, preparé la cena temprano!-** Escucharon la voz de su madre a lo lejos, todos se miraron alarmados con cara de susto y mágicamente pensaron lo mismo"¡Corran!".

Ludwig tomo a Gilbert, pero este se separo y le dijo **–Lud, lleva a Louise al escondite, tú vendrás conmigo después de eso-** le revolvió el cabello, tomo a Julchen y a Trisha de las manos y se fueron.

**-Louise, vamos a esconderte.- **Dijo Ludwig tocándole el hombro, pero ella estaba paralizada, así que la cargo y se fue corriendo al escondite.

–**Síganme las esconderé**- Les dijo Gilbert, ellas empezaron a correr detrás de su hermano sin que tuviera que arrastrarlas. Llegaron a la entrada del árbol que Gilbert y Ludwig habían hecho, la abría mientras sus hermanas vigilaban, se metieron y fueron hasta el fondo y subieron. Podían verla pasar gritando sus nombres con una felicidad alarmante.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_-¡Ludwig! ¡Por favor! ¡Si no atacamos primero ellos lo harán!-_ Ludwig escuchaba las palabras que Louise decía con desesperación, mientras veía como su madre gritaba.

_-Mira Louise, Gilbert y yo haremos unas cosas, no me vayas a seguir, por favor, quédate en el árbol con Julchen y Trisha.-_

**-¿Cuál árbol de todos?-**

**-El árbol donde te llevaré**.- Se fueron sigilosamente escondidos entre las sequoias, hasta que llegaron a uno donde Ludwig quito un pedazo de corteza, y entraron, allí estaban Julchen, Gilbert y Trisha.

Ludwig y Louise entraron y Gilbert dijo **– Esperen aquí, Ludwig y yo haremos algo.-**

Gilbert pasó a su lado y tomó su mano mientras iban apresuradamente hacia la salida. Cerraron la puerta y se fueron.

Julchen miró a sus hermanas que seguían mirando hacia la puerta y les preguntó **-¿A dónde se supone que van?-**

**-No sé, pero debemos esperarlos aquí-** Contestó Louise.

**-¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de agujerar el árbol?- **Preguntó Trisha observando el árbol detenidamente.

**-¿Y yo como se supone que lo saber? –**

**-Es encantadora.- **Siguio Trisha.

**-Es una casita del árbol bonita, aunque parece más una de esas que aparecen en las películas de fantasía, hecho de pura madera agujerada.-**

**Ustedes se pueden quedar aquí**. **Kesesesese pero a mi nadie me manda.-** Julchen caminó hacia la salida e intentó abrir la puerta. Trisha empezó a regañar a su hermana y Louise sólo podía tirarle de la camisa y gritarle **-¡Nooo!-** Julchen se quito a sus hermanas de encima y fue corriendo hacia la misma dirección que sus hermanos.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Estaba obscureciendo, se podía ver a Ludwig corriendo con una antorcha quemando alrededor de las ventanas, la puerta trasera y próximamente la puerta principal. Gilbert por dentro quemaba empezando por las habitaciones de arriba, primeramente la de sus supuestos padres para que no pudieran escapar, se escuchaban las voces de Aloisa y Edwin junto con el sonido de cuchillos y otros materiales de metal.

'_Los tres de lo merecen, Gil. Que no te den lastima.' _Se decía.

Gilbert sólo siguió quemando las escaleras hasta la cocina, todas las puertas, la sala y saliendo por la puerta principal, donde Ludwig ya se estaba empezando a encargar. Gilbert miró su obra de arte con una sonrisa. **-¿Ya los pusiste, verdad? No quiero que le pase nada a nuestro amado jardín-** Apenas término de decirlo cuando escucharon la voz de Julchen gritando.

**-¡¿Qué mierda les pasa por la cabeza?! ¡Papá y mamá siguen adentro!- **

**-¡Julchen, détente!-** Gritaba Trisha tratando de que Julchen no se fuera a las llamas, seguidas por Louise gritando.

**-¡Julchen, Trisha! ¡Por favor…!-** Mientras lloraba, metiéndose en su casa en llamas.

Gilbert gritó **-¡Trío de tontas!- **Gilbert empezó a hiperventilar, lo que se le hizo un poco extraño a Ludwig, pero lo que no sabía era que su hermano trataba de no llorar**- No te preocupes Lud, ** **las salvare**– Siguió a sus hermanas hacia las llamas.

_-¿Ahora que hago? No quiero verlos morir.-_ Empezó a llorar silenciosamente viendo todo. –_Pero tampoco quiero morir_** -¡Iré por ayuda!**

Corrió hasta que vio un hombre donde no se lo esperaba, lo asusto un poco pero aun así se acerco.

**-¡Señor! ¡Ayudeme por favor, se esta incendiando la casa y mis hermanas se metieron al incendio! ¡Mi hermano mayor trata de salvarlas pero parece enfermo de gripe o asma, o tal vez algo peor! ¡Por favor, van a morir si no hace algo!- **Estaba tan preocupado y sus lagrimas le hacían tan borrosa la visión que no se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a un árbol a la orilla del camino, con 'Johanes el desconocido' caminando justo a lado de el.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**-Oye, ¿Tu crees que los elefantes algún día puedan volar?- **Pregunto uno de los guardias.

**-Que pregunta más tonta. Obviamente que no.-** Contestó el otro guardia sentado, cuando vinieron dos hombres uno detrás de otro sobre unos caballos blancos, con ropas finas y con la cruz de hierro dibujada en el pecho.**- ¿Quienes son ustedes?-**

**-Yo soy Hans y él es Frederick - **Dijo el soldado que estaba detrás de su compañero. **-Somos soldados teutónicos del Rey.-**

**-Aaaah- **Dijo el segundo guardia. **–Ja. Con razón.-**

**-¿Y porque los mando a ustedes en lugar de mandar a unos mensajeros?**

**-Supongo que porque nosotros estábamos delante de el y le fue más fácil.- **Explicaba Hans.

**-Solo abran las puertas, tenemos un mensaje del rey.-** Dijo el saldado que estaba enfrente, Frederick.

-**Solo dígalo, se lo haremos saber.- **El primer guardia intentaba no hacerlos pasar.

**-El rey Fritz Beilschmidt, le ha mandado al general de los Caballeros Teutónicos, Erwin B… -** Empezó Hans que fue interrumpido por su compañero y amigo.

**-¿Qué se quema?-** interrogo el primer teutón viendo el humo que salía de la casa.

**-… Se esta quemando… están haciendo la cena.-** Contestó nervioso el segundo de los guardias, para que no pasaran los mensajeros a la casa.

**-¿No hay mucho humo como para que estén cocinando?- **Preguntó Hans.

**-En absoluto, comen mucho.-**

**-El rey quiere que los mayores generales de los caballeros teutónicos y militares vayan, así que no falten.-** Siguió Hans.

**-Claro.-**

**-En todo caso, su trabajo es decírselo a ellos, no a ustedes. Abran la puerta o serán arrestados.- **Ordeno Frederick, los guardias resignados, abrieron las puertas, pasaron uno atrás del otro.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**-¡No! ¡Suélteme!- **Trataba de liberarse.

**-¡Maldito mocoso!- **'Johanes el desconocido' se llevaba a Ludwig hasta atrás de un árbol de los grandes con intenciones de quitarle la vida. **-¡Estorbo!- **Lo tiro al pasto solo llego y le escupió. Empezó a darle una buena serie de golpes. Ludwig alarmado trataba de esquivarlos y apenas huyo corriendo lo más que pudo.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ya era de madrugada. Se podían ver los escombros por todos lados, entre el fuego que aunque muy reducido no cesaba, se veía a Gilbert tirado entre todos esos escombros a los cuales un día les había llamado "hogar". El pequeño se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia intentando encontrar a sus hermanos.

**-Hey…niño…oigan… ¿están?…- **Susurraba Gilbert tambaleándose, intentando seguir en pie. -**chicos…-** Se detuvo y mirando con tristeza hacia el piso fijándose en los restos de las personas quemadas que no tenían signo de vida, dijo -**Lo que he hecho, los maté**- Gilbert, arrastro su vista por el piso viendo algo más. Se inco y tomo algunos instrumentos que no supo identificar con claridad.

Eran jeringas, muchos tipos de sierras, cuchillos, etc… eso le asusto un poco, ya que aunque le había creído a su hermanito y había quemado a Edwin y Aloisa , no creyó que fueran a llegar a tales puntos de quererlos torturar con sus antiguos instrumentos.

**-¿Y el ultimo que me menciono el? ¿No murió?...**

Ya entendía que tenía que ver lo de la enfermería.

E incado dijo -**Pero si se merecían morir.-** Vio alrededor, -**estoy seguro de que tienen que estar por allí-** se consoló **–yo les salve la vida, el que debía morir fui yo…**

Pero sin energías suficientes, cayo y no se pudo levantar más.

**Fin del capitulo**_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_** Fin del capitulo**

**Final feliz, como me gustan.**

**No se si lo dividí en dos o desde el principio estaba poniendo dos capítulos en uno. Pero si lo hubiera dejado me aventaría más de las 6,000 palabras y no quiero eso.**

**Como se dice, hay un antes y un después y yo respeto la frase.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me tarde mucho en hacerlo porque estaba con la tarea y con otros fics y luego no tenía ganas o si tenía ganas pero sin inspiración o de mal humor y ya saben como los sentimientos de transmiten a lo que escribes así que: no, no simplemente no se podía.**

**Trataba de seguirle al fic porque 'lo deje incompleto y no se como avanzar' pero al final le quite ese pedazo donde me trabe y lo puse en el cap 2 y lo cambie y… me**

**¿Review?**


End file.
